


Insecurities

by sabine_leo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: An 11 year age gap between you and your boyfriend, Tom is playing games with your minds…mostly his after a night out.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @theoneanna asked me on tumblr to write something along those lines. I tired my best :)

The new hip and most frequented Club in London was packed! Normally your boyfriend Tom didn´t like to play the “I´m an actor/ VIP card”…but because you were so excited to get in there for almost 3 weeks he did it just for you. He was the sweetest and kindest man you could ever dream off, but something didn´t seem to sit right with him this night.

Something was nagging at him. He was trying to be his normal cheery self but his eyes were somehow wrong. The usual sparkle was missing. You noticed because after almost 3 years being with him you knew him like he was an extended part of yourself.

Leaning in closer to him you kissed his jawline and looked up. “What´s up my love?” Tom huged you close for a moment and smiled. “Nothing darling, come on let’s go dancing!” He took your hand and kissed your knuckles.

The night was fun nonetheless, but you couldn´t shake the feeling that something was about to happen. A knot formed in your stomach. After going home in the wee morning hours, you asked Tom to stay at your place, wanting him beside you to hold on to him. The fear you had the first year that he could drift away from you, find a girl closer his age, a bit more mature, maybe one of his co-stars came back. Tom had been relentless to let you know that he loved you and that he wouldn´t even look this way at another woman…so after a while you became more confident, found your place by his side. Now 3 years into your relationship the age gap between the two of you was non-existent for you anymore. At 26 years to his 37 you anyhow shared a lot of passions with him. You just fit.

You cuddled up next to him in bed. His scent was intoxicating to you. There was nothing better than to be invaded by his unique mixture of aftershave and pure Tom. You kissed his stubbled cheek and smiled, content to be in his presence. Sleep soon found you as Tom continued to stroke your back in a slow up and down motion.  “Good night my love” he whispered.

2 hours later a sound startled you awake. The bed next to you was empty…and cold. You sat up and tried to focus. Where was Tom? A soft glow came out under the bathroom door accompanied with murmurs and curses. Still sleepy you got up and softly knocked on the door. “Tom? Everything alright?” You opened up the door a little and Tom turned around. Half shaven and half covered in lather. “Love, why are you shaving at this ungodly hour?” You asked him and stood behind him, wrapping your arms around him. “I love your beard, and your stubble!” You declared.

Tom seemed to be stuck in his thoughts. “Do I need a haircut?” He looked around and found your gel-eye pads. “Do these help?” What was happening here, were you having a weird dream? Tom finished shaving and gave him self a close look in the mirror. Closing one of his eyes and looking closely at the wrinkles forming. He was about to put pads onto his eyes before you´ve had enough.

“Tom, talk to me please…this is so unlike you!”

He sighed and turned. His eyes were so sad, so unsure. You took his hands and tucked him back to bed. “You scare me, please Tom…talk to me!”

“I´m just getting old…” he tried to laugh it away.

At first you were a bit taken aback by his comment, but then it started to make sense to you. In hindsight you probably should have known. The little hints along with the strange encounters the both of you had should have been a dead giveaway. You couldn´t believe that it had had such an effect on your normally self-assured and hot as hell boyfriend. The guys in the club talking about your sugardady taking you out and you getting asked for your ID before getting inside must have been the last drop to let the barrel overflow.

“Tom, you are not having doubts about us?” You asked quiet.

“No, god no. I love you!” he declared. But then his voice got a little raspy. “But….I´m 11 years your senior. And…I have been let known that I do age faster these days. What if…”

Was he really having insecurities? You stopped him then and there. “No! No what ifs…no age shaming. Have you really looked in the mirror lately?” You stood up and dragged him to the whole-body mirror and turned on the light. “What do you see?” You ask him.

“My hot girlfriend and a dude with wrinkles and a receding hairline…” he said unsure.  

“I will tell you what I see!” You answer and stand next to him. Hugging him sideways. “I see a man in his best years. I see a man that wears his heart not only in the right place but shows it to the world. Even when the world is not as careful with it as it should be. You see wrinkles around your eyes…I see the laugh that put them there. This sweet, adorable oh so sexy laugh I could never resist. I do love you clean shaven or with a beard. It does not matter to me!”

You stroke down his chest to the ripples in his sixpack and the hip-dips that could let you forget your name when he´s standing naked in front of you. “You are so fit and lean that you would outrun and beat ANY of those 20something guys in the club tonight.” That got you a little smile.

“Don´t get me wrong, your looks and your physical appearance gets me hot and bothered In 1 second flat, but your mind and especially your soul made me fall in love with you even deeper and more each day we spend together. I love you, and anything you think you saw in that mirror for yourself, or you heard the last weeks in the press or god knows where are simply not true. And most of all. It will never change my feelings for you.”

Toms eyes watered a little. He gulped and wrapped you in a tight hug!

“I love you so much (Y/N)!” You smiled a little and hoped that you had found the right words. He meant the world to you and you would never let him feel insecure about himself or your relationship again!

You stood there for about 2 minutes before Tom leaned back a little and the sparkle was back inside his beautiful eyes. “1 second flat you said?” You grinned and nodded. “Oh yes!”

“Prove it!” he growled and threw you on the bed!

God, you loved him !!


End file.
